


Unravel — Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu

by tsumue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Marking, Miya Twins Sandwich, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Praise, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M, Touchy-Feely, Twins Bickering, oral receiving, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumue/pseuds/tsumue
Summary: Being Atsumu’s soulmate comes with a certain feeling of emptiness. Something is amiss for you. While your skin is painted in pretty colours upon his touch, the electrifying feeling between you and him is rather weak—barely existing. Yet two halves usually make a whole.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Unravel — Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu

They say a soulmate bond is a unique connection shared between you and your destined partner. The one being supposed to be your true match, your missing puzzle piece. You will feel a new sort of fulfillment the moment you meet. The first time you look into their eyes and feel their touch, will leave you yearning for more, make you crave only them and their affection. 

But what are you supposed to do when the innocent brushing of hands leaves imprints on your skin, yet no added sensations course through your body?

Deep brown eyes staring at you in shock and overjoy, a confident smirk directed towards the cashier turning into a soft smile as he looks at you. Tousled strands of bleached hair illuminate the handsome man standing beside you. 

Miya Atsumu was enamoured with your being the moment you met. Addicted to your attention since you first looked into his honeyed orbs and head over heels when you agreed to his slightly panicked and overwhelmed invitation to go out with him.

You clearly share a connection. It shows whenever your skin meets his—in the glowing imprints on each other’s body in soft pastel colours. To your luck, no contact ever brought any glow to your lips. With how addicted Atsumu is to kissing you, to publicly show you off and having you close by any chance given. 

Sadly, exactly this need to be with you becomes his curse once you meet the most important person in his life—besides you, that is. The one you heard stories about since your second date. About how brilliant he is. How much he did for Atsumu since they were children. Even if the older twin would never admit his adoration in front of his brother.

And what you struggle to admit is the pull you feel the moment you step into Onigiri Miya for the first time. 

The lump in your throat grows the second you’re met with dark grey eyes. You feel frozen in time, unable to swallow or breathe. Only Atsumu nudging his shoulder against yours drags you out of your daze.

“No need to be shy,” the blond teases with his signature smirk as he pushes you towards your impending downfall.

Panic surges through your body as your cheeks flush red—furious like your racing heart. You barely stammer out your name the moment you reach out to shake Osamu’s hand. The chills coursing through your body are unexpected and ultimately leave not just two but three people dumbfounded as Atsumu becomes a mere background noise.

Only the soft glowing lights around your wrist—from the blond’s touch—bring your conscience back. Makes you look at him with wide and teary eyes as you fail to find words. He pulls you into a tight embrace, brown orbs shooting right to meet grey ones as the twins share a moment of silent communication.

“It’s okay, it’s alright, I got you,” Atsumu mumbles into your hair. The familiar fragrance of his perfume calms you down, steals another sigh from your shaking lips, yet won’t stop the shaking of your head in denial.

“‘s not…” you whisper, arms tightening around his waist as you refuse to pay any attention to his younger brother. “Wanna go home,” you add. Quiet, yet loud enough for even Osamu to hear. 

If there was something he never expected to hear from his soulmate, it’d be the immediate rejection you have just presented him. How you cling to his brother like a lifeline, your emotions unavailable for him—your love out of reach, already given to Atsumu.

——————  
The next time you meet Miya Osamu is on a Saturday morning. You’re out early, at a Farmer’s Market trying to find fresh ingredients for your planned date night with Atsumu when your heart rate picks up its pace. Your eyes cannot keep their attention on the ingredients in front of you while your feet already move on their own. You’re searching, but for what? 

Maybe for your skin to feel electrified once again as someone fails to move aside, causing you to bump into another person. Strong arms grab a hold of your shoulders and tear you out of your dizzy state. 

“‘Samu,” you mumble, already painfully aware of who you’ve been looking for. Even calling him by the nickname his brother used more than once around you.

And how beautifully it rings coming from your lips. “Where’s Atsumu?” 

Your brows furrow in minor confusion as you try to rake through your brain. Looking at anything but the younger twin in hopes to keep yourself in check. “Practice,” you finally answer, while your mind allows the sensations of his touch to be fully registered by your body and soul. 

Your reply locks your gaze on him and you realize how diluted his eyes are. How he’s unable to look at anything but you, with such tender care filled in his dark orbs, it makes your heart throb. “Why are you here?” 

“Felt like I should be…” he admits, absentmindedly brushing loose strands of hair behind your ear. 

And you both notice the lack of colours painted on each other’s skin upon the contact. Instead, it’s the sensation of mind-numbing tingles coursing through each other’s system that makes a reappearance. 

“What is this?” you dare to ask. Insecure of the obvious answer while you already take a step towards the dark-haired Miya. 

A dry smile spreads on his lips as Osamu swallows heavily. Taking a moment to revisit the conversation he shared with his brother about ‘not overwhelming her’ and ‘letting her understand on her own’ or ‘telling her when all three of you were to meet again’. 

“Can I—, would you let me come over tonight and ruin your dinner date?” 

You nod slowly, mind completely enraptured by the glow in his eyes—you can only assume to share the same expression.

And who can blame Atsumu for his frown? For the sour taste on his tongue and balled fists, flexed muscles and tight jaw when he sees Osamu standing in the doorway to what is supposed to be your uninterrupted date night. “What is it ‘Samu?” he shoots a glare at his younger brother. Trying to transmit his thoughts via looks as one hand comes up to block the entryway and keep Osamu out of your apartment. 

Until you step in, step beside Atsumu and place your hand on his exposed underarm, reminding him of your bond through the colours glowing on his skin—which immediately calms the older twin down. 

He looks at you, eyes exposing just how much panic he feels with your other half in front of your home shared with him. The fear of not being enough anymore, not being what you want since Osamu is the one to deliver those beautiful shivers and tingling sensations inside your body. 

“‘Tsumu…” you begin, gently cupping his face and forcing him to remain focused on you and all your glorious being. “He’s not here to take me away,” you quietly reassure, already well aware of his anxiousness just by the way his pulse races beneath your fingers.

A shaky breath leaves his lips as he nods, only facing Osamu again when your fingers entwine with his. Only when he feels you lean into his side and rest your head against his shoulder as you face the other Miya, the other part of your soulmate bond. 

If Osamu is hurt, he doesn’t show it. Face remaining rather stoic once he meets your gazes, looking between you and his brother until his hand cards through his dark locks. 

“We met this morning—, and she was okay with letting me stop by,” Osamu explains, but Atsumu quickly interrupts him, voice low and clearly unhappy, yet unsure at who to direct his anger. “Why?” he asks, eyes locked on Osamu. Obviously not just asking why you agreed to this. Instead, why his brother has the audacity to actually show up, ruining everything Atsumu holds dear.

Osamu bursts his older brother’s bubble with five simple words.

Painful. Obvious, Destructive.

The grip around your hand tightens, warm fingers digging into the back of your hand as if trying to intensify the colours of your bond.

“She is also my soulmate.”

Your thumb gently brushes over the veins showing underneath Atsumu’s skin while your free hand takes hold of his elbow, applying further pressure on his form. “Atsumu…, ‘Tsumu…, look at me, please.”

He does, like the most loyal being in the world, do his eyes snap from Osamu to yours in a single heartbeat. It’s almost heartbreaking, being the first thing he thought he had all to himself, the only person in the entire world only for him, to never share with anyone else. 

“I love you.” you reassure the blond, with so much fondness in your words, how could he not believe you? How could they not rip Osamu’s heart apart in the same instant?

It’s only then that Atsumu pulls you in his embrace; to shield you from Osamu’s touch or for his own reassurance will remain an open mystery. 

But at least he allows ‘Samu to enter the apartment and follow you two into your kitchen. Even going as far as offering him a glass of water. Unsurprisingly, it is Atsumu who moves whenever his twin asks for something. Handing him a towel, more to drink, the plates, always standing between you and his brother until the younger Miya walks out of the kitchen and into the living room to set the table.

“Please, you started this…” your eyes glance sideways at your boyfriend who visibly pouts and chews on his bottom lip in displeasure. “I’ve heard your phone call, back then, about waiting until I’m ready to meet him. I am ready, Atsumu. I want to talk to him–”

“Talk to him or touch him? Kiss him like you kiss me? Forget about me again like the first time you met?” The words fall from Atsumu’s lips faster than he can process them, hands carefully gripping onto your hips as his forehead leans in to rest against yours. “I can’t do this, I can’t lose you. Can’t be…”

“I’m yours, as much as I’m… his.” you reply with your arms wrapping around his neck. “I won’t leave you, Atsumu.” 

You leave a soft trail of kisses along his neckline while your fingers run through his messy locks, massaging his scalp until he melts into your touch, shoulders slouching as he leans further into you, arms wrapping around your waistline to hold you as close as possible. 

Eavesdropping is something Osamu has been an expert in ever since he was young. Ever since he had to look out, not just for him but also for Atsumu. Listening to kids from volleyball camps complaining about his awful brother, to their parents talking to teachers about Atsumu’s failing grades because volleyball was all he cared for or girls gossiping about the setter and his selfish behaviour towards love interests. 

So yes, he has been hiding beside the entryway to your kitchen, head resting against the wall as he stared at the ceiling, holding in his breathing to hear Atsumu’s confession. If he could, he would leave you again. Leave both of you alone and go back to his unmarked life. But he’s here, he has felt your bond, heart tugging him towards you.

“Something is burning,” Osamu quips in, trying to be nonchalant as he walks past the two of you and takes care of the stove. Refusing to touch you even if you’re close enough for him to smell your fragrance through the burnt aroma of the food. 

He also notices Atsumu’s twitching fingers gripping into the fabric of your blouse as he refuses to let go.

“‘Tsumu, stop being such a big baby,” you tease, yet even Osamu can tell how much love is laced in your warning. Making him clutch onto the grip of the pan, trying to ignore his jealous desire to feel you pressed up against him as well.

Once you’re finally freed from the chains of the blond, you fix his hair and direct your attention towards Osamu. Cautiously stepping beside him and looking at the pan. The distance between your bodies is big enough to stay focused, with your hands behind your back and fingers intertwined with another to prevent yourself from touching him. “Is it still edible?”

Osamu hums, eyes looking down to your frame beside him while the softest smile ever witnessed by Atsumu spreads on his younger brother’s lips. The moment is nearly domestic—it’s all Osamu ever wanted. He can’t stop himself from leaning in as soon as your eyes. The tip of his nose brushing against yours as a blush spreads on your face, the most beautiful piece of art he has ever seen.

“‘Samu,” is the warning growl from behind that immediately drags you out of your daze. The annoyed groan in return leaves the room in an uneasy static. Neither of the twins is moving an inch or speaking a word. 

Your head runs through the different scenarios at hand. The option to walk to Atsumu and calm him down again, the desire to finally touch Osamu and risking a fit from the older twin. Maybe you should just leave the kitchen, possibly the entire apartment, in order to avoid their fighting—but you want this. 

Right. 

“Atsumu,” you shoot back in a warning tone, a tone he never heard you use before. Beside you, Osamu lets out a long held breath and takes the pan off the stove. 

This time you abandon your partner, leaving him to sit in the kitchen as you bring the food to the living room, setting everything up while Osamu pours drinks. 

Dinner itself seems to help both Miyas to calm down and kills the awkward stiffness once they stuff their faces with rice as you’re seated between them. 

And it’s Atsumu who first speaks up again. “So why exactly are you here? Tonight, in my home, third wheeling, my date with my girlfriend.” It’s much more of an annoyed statement, a reminder of his position in your life than an actual question.

Osamu’s glances at your form, shamelessly running his eyes over your body right in front of your boyfriend, before he meets Atsumu’s steel gaze. “If she walked into my shop first, I’d sit in your spot right now.” 

“Yeah, but she didn’t,” Atsumu immediately fires back, leaning forward in his chair, as if trying to appear even broader. “I met her first.” 

Osamu smirks at his reply—rather cocky, you note—before you look back at Atsumu. It’s comfortable to remain quiet, to watch their dynamics since it’s your first time witnessing a Miya twins fight. 

The older Miya feels a need to rub it. To provoke Osamu and remind him of his position. “I’m the one making her skin glow, leaving visible evidence on her body whenever we touch.” As if to highlight his statement he takes your hand, soft hues of blue and pink mixing on your skin tones as Atsumu pulls you out of your chair and onto his lap.

Your eyes snap over to Osamu. To the chair being pushed back with more force than necessary, the darkness of his voice something you haven’t heard him use before. “Fucking child,” he growls at his brother.

Yet his touch is directed towards you, seated on Atsumu’s lap, with the blond’s mark all over your exposed body when Osamu cups your face—something Atsumu can’t prevent. 

It inflicts a new sensation upon your body. To feel Atsumu’s colouring touch accompanied by the racing of your heart, only he gives you as you look into cool-toned eyes. Feel the maddening touch of Osamu’s hands on your cheeks, running along your body and leaving pebbled skin in its wake.

You melt on the spot, leaning into Atsumu’s chest while your eyes are pleading Osamu to come close and plant his lips on yours.

Perfectly ignoring the warnings of his brother as he steals your breath. His large hand runs down along your neck to rest at the back of your head and hold your face locked in place for his mouth to ravish yours. 

Atsumu’s hands are on your hips, lips tracing along your shoulder, kissing your overly sensitive skin. 

You moan into Osamu’s mouth as your tongues meet between your parted lips until you’re nothing but a breathless mess. 

“Please… please ‘Tsumu,” you softly beg against Osamu’s lips and they both know what you mean. They can both feel it deep inside their bones, especially once their eyes make contact over your shoulder. Warm and cold meeting, clashing, trying to compromise. 

Until you feel familiar hands run beneath your shirt, along your waistline and ribcage. His soft lips attach to your neck to place wet kisses and nips on your pliant skin, leaving long-lasting marks of pink and red which will blossom over time and mix with your soulmate bond ever so perfectly. Atsumu’s hands dip beneath the wire of your bra, cupping your tits with the rough pads of his fingers, squeezing your mounds and pinching your nipples until they harden, stimulating the area until you squirm in his lap and bite on Osamu’s lip.

You tug at his dark locks. The moan breathed against his mouth. Leaving the younger twin mad for you. One of his hands cups your cheek, while the other shamelessly traces along your outer thigh. soft fingertips roam along your thigh until they brush between your legs, underneath your skirt, and part them for his intrusion. They prod against your slowly dampening panties, run along the clearly pulsating lips beneath the thin fabric, and cause you to spread your legs over Atsumu’s thighs.

The latter is quickly freeing one hand to pull your skirt over your ass, carelessly scrunching the fabric to fully expose your lace underwear to both men before his hand finds its place on your hips, pushing your ass back against his—now very prominent—erection.

“So perfect for me,” ‘Samu mumbles between your shared kiss as he feels your wetness. Feels your hips jut against his hand and the way your body shivers upon his touch. 

Atsumu chooses to not comment and instead grind against you, reminding Osamu on whose lap your seated. Whose thighs spread you open and whose lips claim you while he stares at his twin with venom laced in his usual loving eyes. 

And if there is one thing the younger twin loves to indulge in from time to time, it’s riling Atsumu up. Testing him, play with his patience until he explodes. It’s a terrible guilty pleasure, but seeing the blond lose his composure is his way of paying back all the crap he has to fix for his older brother. 

“You wanna be my perfect girl?” the dark-haired twin breathes against your lips, eyes locked on Atsumu while he pushes your panties aside. Your throbbing clitoris overly sensitive to the elastic band snapping against your puffy lips. Stealing little cries in pleasure from your parted lips. You nod against Osamu’s mouth, “wanna be yours.” Your eyes close as he enters you with two fingers, immediately pushing his digits apart as he dives deep inside your needy hole until his knuckles are met with your slick.

“Only mine, eh?” Osamu continues, leaning against your ear to let Atsumu finally hear what he’s whispering. “Gonna make you forget anyone else, gonna fill your head with me, fill you with my cum just as much, how’s that?”

But it’s not you that replies. You’re not even able to let the words fully sink in before you feel the loss of friction between your legs. Instead, a loud groan forces your eyes to snap open, to see Osamu leaning against the table and trying to stabilize himself as Atsumu kicked him off your body.

“Fucking bastard,” the older twin snarls, pressing your body flush against his with his own hand running between your legs. Holding your legs open to put on a show for Osamu. Atsumu parts your lips with his fingers, dragging his middle- and ring finger along your folds and coats his digits in your arousal until you whimper and cry, until you lean back against his shoulder and tug on his hair. “‘Tsumu~” you mumble upon his neck when he finally enters you, the sigh of relief so beautiful it causes a shiver to run down both of their spines.

Osamu has to admit defeat, he clearly doesn’t know your body like Atsumu does. But he watches, watches his twin’s fingers disappear in your hole. Listens to the squelching sounds your cunny makes as you suck his thick digits in deeper and deeper each time he redraws until your legs tremble. 

“That’s my good girl, my pretty baby,” Atsumu whispers in your ear until your moans get louder—causing Osamu’s cock to strain against his fitted jeans. 

Your walls pulse around Atsumu’s fingers with your hip rocking against his hand as you try to grip onto whatever you can; his hair, his stained pants, or finally Osamu. Who leans in to run his tongue along your oversensitive lips. “N-no!” you cry, with your legs trying to close shut and push him off, too afraid of the overstimulation. But Atsumu’s slick-covered hand grabs the back of your thigh. Holding you open with a firm grip for the younger twin to bury his head between your parted legs. 

“Go on, give him the second place he deserves,” you hear your boyfriend with confidence oozing from his words. 

Osamu’s fingers now dig into your inner thighs, to support his own weight as the tip of his nose rubs against your clit. Brushing from left to right once he laps at your clenching hole, greedily tasting your come before he flattens his tongue against your cunny and licks along your folds. 

It’s the beautiful mixture of the rainbow exploding along your skin, the synced heartbeat with both twins and the tingling sensations coursing through your veins that make you come a second time. way faster than just one of them alone ever could. Causing Atsumu to hide his face further in the nape of your neck while Osamu kisses along your inner thighs and leaves his own bruising marks on your body. 

“I-I can’t,” you pant, your body still slightly shivering in Atsumu’s hold before he wraps his arms around your upper body, allowing your legs to relax on Osamu’s shoulders while the younger twin continues to plant kisses on your skin. 

“Can’t what?” Atsumu mumbles against the shell of your ear, with that deep, raspy voice of his, which always causes your pussy to clench. You turn your head, glazed eyes meeting his blown-out pupils. His breath fans across the lower half of your face, immediately luring you in and softly kiss him, kiss your Atsumu, your first. 

“Bed?” you softly ask, as you brush your lips against his. He whines return, clearly unhappy about the thought of inviting Osamu into your haven. “No..” his decline sounds nothing like the suave voice he used just a couple of moments earlier, nothing like his confident self or even his submissive tone that comes up when you tease him too much. 

“‘Tsumu,” it falls from two mouths and he looks at his twin first as he hides half of his face behind your shoulder, arms still clamped around your waist.

“You want her to be happy?” to that the blond nods, eyes glancing at your side profile for a moment before they meet with Osamu’s again. “Then you know what to do.”

Atsumu’s sighs are your favourite. The sweet sound defeat like an unhappy child, yet he always listens. Lifting you off from his lap and into his arms, to carry you to your bedroom. Osamu can’t do much but awkwardly follow close behind as his attention remains locked on you. On the way you nuzzle against Atsumu’s neck yet have your eyes on him, smiling softly at ‘Samu while you whisper sweet nothings for Atsumu. 

If you’re not the epitome of perfection, Osamu wouldn’t believe in anyone else deserving the title. How you keep his hot-headed twin in check, how you pour so much love into all your actions for his attention greeding-ass, yet not forget about Osamu in return. Proven by reaching out for Osamu first once you’re on your soft mattress, lacing your fingers together as you rest on your shins, to pull him forward and kiss him again. 

The kiss itself is sweet and slow, curious as your hands roam over his body. Exploring his newly undressed chest and noting how different his body feels to Atsumu’s. Especially when Osamu leans forward and lies you down, holding himself up above your frame. His back is broader—you confirm—he seemed wider than Atsumu when they stood next to another. 

Your hand runs along his spine, appreciating the flexing of his back muscles until you reach his waist, which is smaller than Atsumu’s, you think. Your head leans sideways once the younger twin kisses along your neck, nibbling on your skin while you mewl just for him and spread your legs further. Allowing him to grind against your soaked panties, the rough pattern of his pants only adding to the friction. “You drive me mad, Princess,” Osamu growls, the pet name immediately hits your core and reminds you of—

“Atsumu..?” you whimper, even in the pleasure Osamu gives you. Without him, it’s not the same. The dark-haired Miya pushes himself off you and exhales deeply, fingers ghosting over your parted legs until blond comes into your line of sight. Shirtless, with dishevelled hair, as he lays a hand on Osamu’s shoulder to make room for him. 

“Princess, I’m right here,” he promises with a soft smile, guessing you must have felt a little overwhelmed with just Osamu. You nod, relief practically washing over your face as you sit up and cup his face, painting his cheeks in purples and yellows, to find his lips. 

Osamu never expected himself to get aroused from watching someone, not just someone, but his brother. His brother touching his soulmate, their shared soulmate, leaving his handprints on her body. He swallows, eyes locked on your lips melting against another, gazes at your soft fingers running through blond hair before his orbs flick down to Atsumu’s hand and witness them unbutton your skirt. 

“You’re gonna be good for ‘Samu?” the older Miya mumbles, audible enough for all parties to hear. Your eyes meet with steel ones as you nod against Atsumu’s shoulder and softly smile at Osamu. “I’m right here, okay?” Atsumu reassures with a gentle squeeze to your hips and hoists you up, leaving another imprint in pink on your skin. “Right behind you” he continues as he guides you back to Osamu. 

“Okay…” you breathe, your hands reaching out for Osamu’s shoulders. The younger twin feels his throat run dry. The handprints all over your body probably the most erotic thing he has seen in his entire life. Especially once they are paired with the goosebumps, his touch causes the moment you’re seated on his lap. Arms wrapped around his neck at the same time his palms rest on top of your thighs. 

Osamu’s head dips down, soft lips running along your neck once more to drown his moans against your skin just as your hips roll against his. “You’re beautiful,” he sighs.

Atsumu’s mouth spoils your back, teeth and lips leaving blooming marks while his fingers run along your sides. Knowingly tickling your ribs until soft giggles make you further relax in the unfamiliar hold of Osamu. “‘Tsumu~” you drawl, squirming in the younger twin’s lap until he moans.

Osamu’s moans tear a piece of your composure out of your brain. 

“You sound so pretty” you whisper—almost embarrassed to let Atsumu hear—as a terrible blush deep like rubies creeps on your cheeks. Osamu finds himself unable to answer. Opting to instead hold on to your hips, rocking them against his erection as his eyes flutter shut. “God, don’t do this to me,” his husky voice pleads with a momentary smile. His lips rest right by your ear, the moistness of his pants tickle its shell as you soak up all of his moans and pants as soon as they fall from his mouth. 

Your nails dig into his chest for support when you move faster. Adding more pressure on his hips until Osamu’s grip on your body forces you to stand still. Deep growls only filtered by his teeth nibbling on your neck. “Not this way, wanna be inside of you,” he groans at the mere thought and immediately lifts you off his lap and back into Atsumu’s arms.

“You can’t just break him like that, he’s a virgin.” Atsumu grins wickedly as soon as he gains Osamu’s attention. If looks could kill, the older twin would have left this world on the spot.

“Shut your trap!” the younger Miya fires back. Already leaning in again, this time to whack against the back of Atsumu’s head—and simultaneously pins you between their bodies. The little yelp coming from your boyfriend causes you to chuckle, yet the feeling of being pressed between them turns the little laughter into mewls, once your ass presses right against Atsumu’s cock. 

“No fighting, not now.” Your airy voice interrupts them.

If there was a word to describe you in the very moment as the familiar pair of honey brown orbs accompanied by dark grey eyes snap back to your smaller frame, it would be ‘powerful’. in control over two men with a single sentence. 

Until you lose all that gained control to their greed.

Four hands ready to roam along your body. Driven by a desire to explore every inch of your skin. Two sets of lips willing to taste you to the fullest. 

Atsumu moves to unclasp your bra. His big palms securely grasp your tits, soft fingertips playing with your nipples—pinching just right between pleasure and pain. Causing your back to press further against his crotch. A haughty laugh is breathed right next to your ear once you mewl so prettily for him. Atsumu’s lips attach to your neck, passionately suckling and biting pretty colours on your neck. 

It’s almost too picture perfect to witness your fluid interactions. Leaving Osamu in a slight daze while his dark orbs greedily follow Atsumu’s trail of markings all over your chest. 

Until your gaze meets and draws him in. Your smaller hands reach out for the younger brother, pursuing him to crawl forward until he finds home in your embrace. 

The dark-haired Miya makes a quick process of your stained—and more than useless—panties. Carelessly tugging them off the moment he ruthlessly breathes you in with a heated kiss. Infiltrating your mouth and exploring every crevice as your tongues brush against another. He steals your moans as if trying to savour them inside his lungs.

Your fingers roam over his thighs, nails clawing at the rough pattern of his jeans. Until your dainty explorations lead your hands to the wet patch on top of his clothed erection. Your palms press against the hard outline of his cock, stealing further grunts from his parted lips while you unbutton his personal prison.

“Such a tease,” Atsumu mumbles. He guides your hips, smoothly making you grind against his shaft while he continues to pepper kisses on your back. 

You moan upon the pulsing sensation between your legs, created by the promising feeling of Atsumu’s hard cock pushing against your ass. It leaves you no other choice but to break the kiss you previously shared with Osamu. Allowing you to finally free him from his pants, carelessly tugging at the hem of his jeans and briefs at once.

“And greedy,” Osamu adds to Atsumu’s previously spoken words. Smirking at you before he bites on his lower lip, dragging his teeth along the soft skin as he feels your nimble fingers wrap around his shaft. 

You should have been aware of how similar his member would be to Atsumu’s. Almost alike in length, just as pretty as your boyfriend’s cock. With a prominent vein popping out on the left side of Osamu’s shaft and a more than sensitive looking tip—practically oozing with pre-come. 

What you didn’t expect is for your hand to look even smaller around his girth, he’s a little thicker than Atsumu and by the heavy swallow of your throat and the insecure gaze you offer, he can tell. A rather smug expression paints itself on his handsome features. “I’ll be nice,” his husky voice promises.

“‘s not like it’ll feel much different, dickhead. Performance matters.” 

“You sayin’ I can’t keep up!?” Osamu hisses back at his brother.

“Please!” you whine in protest at their bickering words killing the moment. 

“I’ll fuck you better. You know it, I know it,” your boyfriend hums. Without further ado you grind harder against him, forcing him to shut up and instead moan in satisfaction. His fingertips dig further into your hip, surely irritating your skin to be decorated in bruises the next day. 

Osamu’s fingers wrap around your hand, winning your attention back with ease and reminding you of the task at hand. Guiding you along his hard cock until your thumb reaches the tip of his member, further coating the head in his arousal and teasing the slit. A deep, rumbling moan vibrates off his chest while the grip around your hand loosens, fingernails dragging along your wrist and arm until they card through your soft strands of hair. 

The older twin continues to grind against you, shifting his hold and gently massaging your lower back—opening up your hips and making you further relax. “Can’t wait to finally be inside of you, pretty baby,” Atsumu’s low voice purrs, nibbling on your earlobe while he grabs your ass. Applying pressure until he feels you relax in his hold.

The bed dips under Osamu’s weight as he leans forward, ghosting his lips along your cheek as he breathes, “can’t wait to make a mess of you, Sweetheart.” 

Your eyes roll in their sockets, anticipating moans escaping your sore lips as you nod to their words. “Can’t wait…” you repeat, as the twins shoot one another a smirk over your shoulder.

“Yeah? Baby, what you want us to do?” Atsumu drawls, the tease in his voice thick. “Want to be sandwiched between us? Take us both at the same time?”

You hum, grip around Osamu’s cock tightening. “Wanna be all yours…” 

“All ours?” Osamu whispers in your ear, causing shivers to decorate your skin, before a whiny moan and a push of his hips show just how desperate he is to have you. 

“Such a good girl, right, ‘Samu?” the older twin quips from behind. 

“The best.”

The rain of praise makes you loosen up, relax in their hold while Atsumu lubricates his finger, before carefully applying more liquid around your entrance. “Gonna prep you, get you all ready for ‘Samu. You’ll let me, right?” 

Yet you already push against his finger, allowing Atsumu to open you up at a slow pace. And while patience usually isn’t the fiery twins’ strong point, he’s always nothing but sweet with you. His free hand rubs comforting patterns on your hip, lips whispering soft praises as he adds a second finger. 

You whine and hold on to Osamu, completely forgetting about his needy cock by the unfamiliar feeling Atsumu inflicts on your body. “Shhh, it’s okay, you’re doing so well,” ‘Samu promises while exploring the insides of your thighs. Gently pushing his fingertips into the plush skin as he draws close to your core, coating his digits in your slick and rubbing softly on your clit. 

Osamu nips on your neck, the rough feeling of his tongue teases your sensitive skin and takes your mind off Atsumu’s actions. Until the younger twin enters your pussy, pumping his fingers in and out of you, occasionally curling them to find your sweet spots and chuckling whenever your moans raise in volume. 

“Gonna come on our fingers, hm?” Atsumu joins back in, scissoring his fingers to further open your back entrance up. You’re gently rocking your hips against him, movements becoming smoother with every roll of your body. “Wanna come, please, ‘Tsum…” you breathe, velvety walls clamping around Osamu’s fingers to hold him in place as your nails dig into his broad shoulders. 

The excitement of your nearing orgasm subsides as the latter halts his movements. Only his thumb remains to rub on your clit as you wail in distaste. “Sure you’re not forgetting someone?” 

Atsumu’s amused laughter eases the tension between you and his brother. He continues his movements, causing your smaller frame to further rock against Osamu’s hand to leave you on perfect edge. “Her focus is just right,” the blond answers.

“No, I’m sorry, so sorry, ‘Samu…” you quickly interrupt Atsumu, batting your lashes at Osamu. Your hands roam along his collarbones, neck and cup his face. Nothing but sweet desire pooling from your body, the attraction towards another hanging above your bodies like a thick blanket. 

“Wanna come on your h-hands, p-please, ah~” your attempt at begging is quickly interrupted by the vigorous pumping of two hands. Thick digits sinking deep inside of you as you hold on to their bodies, moaning so prettily as you finally feel yourself reach your sweet release.

A high-pitched moan spills from you, your legs shake against Osamu’s fingers, muscles tensing as your hips continue to move against Atsumu’s penetrations. You tug on Osamu’s roots, hiding your face in the crook of his neck until you come down from your high. Finally, perceiving your surroundings again: their comforting rubs along your back and thigh, their kisses on your hair and back, their painfully hard erections so close to your body.

Osamu rests his forehead on your shoulder, choking on his moans as he tries to hold himself back from just flipping you over. “I really need you, need to fuck you, please…” he groans, leaning further against your shoulder and wrapping his arms around you. 

If you were to describe the feeling the younger twin inflicts on your body, it would have to be greed. Pure lust, desire, adoration. 

Your fingers caress Osamu’s hair, gently humming in response to his pleas. “Want to feel you too, ‘Samu, so bad,” you reassure, quietly chuckling at how whiny even he can get. 

Until Atsumu deems you ready, relaxed and, well, himself too touch starved to wait any longer. “Baby,” he rasps, hands reaching out to rest on your waist and shift your attention once more. 

The moment you bring the slightest amount of distance between you and the younger Miya, Atsumu turns you around. Pulling you to sit in his lap, hands on your thighs to further spread your legs as you straddle him. His lips crash with yours, all the held back desire now showing as he eagerly moves his lips against yours. Teeth nibbling on your bottom lip, little growls exhaled from the blond upon the feeling of your wetness against his pained erection as he already guides your hips to move against him. Rubbing his cock along your wet folds and coating himself in your arousal.

You move with added vigor, slowly teasing the head of his cock to prod against your aching cunny. The desire for him now guides your body. Leaving you a struggling mess—failing to kiss him back and only whimpering against his lips as your arms wrap around his shoulders. 

Atsumu mumbles love confessions into your ear before he busies his lips with covering your body in more kisses. Almost as if trying to cover up Osamu’s marks with his own, well aware of the younger twin behind your back—watching. Atsumu’s fingernails drag along your shoulder blades, down your ribs until they dig into your hips. Leaving streaks of turquoise, purple and yellow for Osamu’s eyes. Almost getting too greedy and possessive despite their formidable teamwork from just a couple of moments ago. 

Your hand comes to rest on Atsumu’s cheek, gently readjusting his gaze to meet yours as you lean your forehead against his. Nudging the tips of your noses against another while you reassuringly leave your own streaks of colours on his body, along his chest and abs until your hand wraps around his shaft. “I love you…” you breathe, whimpering just a second later as you finally sink down and stretch around his girth, slowly rolling your hips until he bottoms out. 

Your fingers find home in the familiar, messy blond strands. Gently holding onto them as you move your body. You sigh in delight, feeling just perfectly filled up by Atsumu’s cock reaching deep inside your core. “Are you okay?” you breathe.

A mixture of an exhausted pant and laugh hits your skin, a small grin now forming on the setters lips. “Should ask you that, no?” 

You chuckle in response, letting him help you lift yourself off his lap and sink back down. “Am okay,” you drawl, arching your back more the moment you remember Osamu. “Can he—”

Atsumu’s eyes flick to ‘Samu, nodding in response to your choked back question. “Yeah.”

Not a second is wasted before you feel rougher hands roam over your sides, one finding its place on your back—causing you to further press your tits against Atsumu’s chest. Osamu cups your ass cheeks, thumbs softly rubbing and pressing into the fat as he spreads you. His lips find purchase on your back, tongue lapping along your spine as he lines himself up with your back entrance. 

The cool, lubricated feeling of the condom is something you’re not used to anymore. Causing you to shortly pull out of his hold and squeeze Atsumu’s cock with your walls. “Relax, baby—, princess—, please, leave me some room,” is Atsumu’s incoherent mess of pleas. 

“My bad,” Osamu mumbles as he pulls you back. Peppering kisses on your shoulder and neck before he nudges his nose against your cheek. His expression is soft and caring—seemingly calmer than his actions from just a few moments ago. “Ready for me, pretty girl?” 

You take a moment to find an answer to his question. Hands pawing at Atsumu’s chest and carding through his hair for comfort. “Yeah,” you finally admit “but, first—.” Arching your back a little more, you reach out to lay a hand on Osamu’s cheek, pulling him close until your lips meet again.

He softly reciprocates your kiss, humming against your lips and obviously holding himself back. Until your mouths part and your twinkling eyes meet his, “now…” 

Osamu feels big, heavy, intimidating. A little too much to remain confident in being able to handle both Miyas at once, as he finally enters your puckered hole. Both twins hold your hip on either side as your arms are tightly locked around Atsumu’s neck. 

“You’re doing so well, baby girl,” the blond whispers, all while holding still inside of you. His free hand softly massages your scalp and holds your face closer to his neck, before he drags his digits over your neck and back. “You’ll love it, promise. It’ll get better, yeah?” he continues with a shaky voice, clearly struggling himself upon the feeling of your pulsing cunny around his cock. “God, I wanna fuck you so bad, angel,” Atsumu admits through an exhausted chuckle.

Yet his rambling is comforting, making you feel more secure in his arms while you try to hold still for Osamu. Until you shriek, curse and squeak, further pressing your nose against Atsumu’s skin to drown in his scent. The tip really is the hardest part, the stretch almost a little too much to take until you feel Osamu’s cock push further inside. 

Strained moans spilling free as he feels you open up. “Fuck, how can you feel so fucking good—” he groans as he bottoms out. One hand almost reaches out to grip into Atsumu’s shoulder for support, quickly stopping his actions to instead squeeze your smaller frame. “Sweetheart,” he mumbles on your body, lips latched to your neck as they both let you adjust to the feeling.

To the feeling of being stuffed. To the brim. 

You’re a panting mess between them, close to your second orgasm just from the stretch of their cocks. The muscles on your stomach flex with each breath you draw, legs slightly shaking around Atsumu’s thick thighs as your nails push into the blond’s biceps the minute he tests the waters.

Atsumu gently pulls your hip forward, causing you to roll against his pelvis, leaving Osamu to involuntarily pull out of you. Whines of protest quickly follow from you, “‘s too much, can’t, ‘Tsumu,’’ yet you choke on your words as you feel the man behind your back push all the way back inside. Curtly pressing you flush against Atsumu’s chest as you lose any control you previously held. 

“You feel so fucking good, doll.” Osamu’s deep, rumbling voice sends shivers down your spine. “Don’t think I can hold still anymore—” his hips jerk against your ass, hitting deep enough to apply pressure against Atsumu’s cock sheathed inside your cunny. 

Your head feels dizzy, cheeks decorated with a heavy blush as their petnames and praises rain in on your body. It’s the beginning of the end for you, the delicious feeling of helplessness settling in over your body as you start to fully understand the consequences of tonight’s affairs. 

Osamu’s chest presses you close against Atsumu, his lips attach to your body as he rolls his hips against your ass. With each thrust he pulls out a little more, warming your body up to the feeling of being fucked by two guys at the same time. 

Both hold a firm grip on your body. Osamu cups one of your breasts, while his other hand remains on your waist. Drawing patterns along your waistline with his thumb as his movements speed up. The sound of skin to skin contact getting louder. Each smack of Osamu’s thighs against your ass causes you to take Atsumu as deep as possible inside your pussy, forcing him to kiss your cervix. 

All while Atsumu holds the most comfortable position. Having his princess seated on his lap and grinding against him, sucking his thick cock in as you grind against him. It’s the most effortless sex he ever participated in, allowing him to drown in the bliss your warm walls inflict inside his mind. His hands roam over your thighs. Honeyed orbs staring at his marks on your skin as his hands travel further up until he cups your cheeks and pulls you close. Hungry lips swallowing your moans in a fervent kiss. The passion behind his needy actions flooding from his body into yours.

You come with another harsh thrust of Osamu’s hips as he smacks his hips against your jiggly ass, both of his hands taking a firm hold of your lower back when he sees you tremble.

You moan right into Atsumu’s mouth, embarrassingly loud, while he holds your legs open. Grinning wickedly before he nips on your bottom lip, pushing his tongue inside your parted lips and swirling the wet muscle against yours. Your nails leave claw marks on his chest as shallow moans continue to escape your lungs—thanks to Osamu refusing to stop moving. 

“‘S-Samu, j-just one second, p-please,” you try, but it’s the devious blond whose legs you’re seated on that forces you to bounce the minute Osamu pauses his movements. Your whimpers are music to their ears, the clamping of your overstimulated cunny too maddening to make Atsumu stop his actions as he feels his own orgasm approaching. 

“Squeezing me so good, princess,” he groans. 

A surprised yelp rings through the room as soon as you’re met with Osamu’s hard chest. His fingers wrap around the back of your thighs, to spread your legs wider as he leans against the headboard of the bed. Hiding his face in the nape of your neck, you hear him breathe in deeply. Making you shudder upon the realization of how addicted he is to you. 

But it’s nothing compared to Atsumu leaning above you. One hand firmly grips into the headboard of your bed while he fully sheathes himself inside your clenching cunt, finally using his pent up energy to ruthlessly thrust into you and lock you in place between the twins’ bodies. 

His dark brown orbs are solely focused on your blissed out face. Your blown-out eyes, red lips and sweat glistening skin as he pounds into you. “Give us one more, eh?” he pants, a crooked grin resting on his lips as his confidence reaches a new high. The sound of skin slapping against another fills the room more and you feel their cocks rub against another. Making you further clamp around them and whine, arching your back off Osamu’s chest to further press your cunny against Atsumu’s thrusts—and simultaneously grind down on Osamu.

“Hell, if you’re not gonna scream—” the younger twin pants in exhaustion while one hand drapes over your waist and rubs your clit. Causing tears to fall from your lashes by the insane overstimulation as your head lolls sideways. 

You come first, hard. Harder than before. Thanks to Atsumu placing one warm, calloused hand right below your belly button as he penetrates your sweet spot again and again. Accompanied by Osamu’s patterns circled on your clit, occasionally pinching into the hyper sensitive nub. An intense, nearly overwhelming feeling courses through your body. Your moans resemble cries of pleasure the moment you gush all over their cocks and hands, legs trembling pathetically as your hands cover your face.

Yet it only adds to their primal desires. With Atsumu fucking into you, making your tits jiggle with every push until his hot seed fills your cunt and Osamu’s baritone moans vibrating against your back. Squeezing around their cocks hard enough to lock them in place, hold them secure inside your needy holes as your heavy breathing fills the room.

Until Atsumu laughs, overjoyed. “F-Fuck, fuck, baby, look at you. You fully squirted all over us, God, fuck…” 

“Can you ever shut up!?” is Osamu’s deeply annoyed groan coming from behind you as he nuzzles himself closer to you—most likely to try and ignore his twin situated on top of him as well.

“Oi, be grateful I even let you be part of this!” the blond retorts, ready to bicker with his twin while being buried to the hilt inside of you. 

Until you tighten around his girth, hands roaming over his glistening abs and chest until they rest on his neck. “‘Tsumu, just five minutes,” you mumble, feeling just as exhausted as Osamu—unlike your pro volleyball player of a boyfriend. 

“Hmm, five minutes,” he grumbles in return, already planting kiss after kiss on your face.


End file.
